Spit On Your Own King 3
Ryuunaku survived the Lavender Shikon Hisakiten! Does Seireitou have any other attack to defeat him?! "Was that... all you had, Shinigami?" Ryuunaku asked, grinning manically. He then narrowed his eyes, his grin remaining, "It would appear so." he declared, disappearing. Next second, he clashed swords with a weakened Seireitou, pushing him back into the air. With a flip in the air on his side, Ryuunaku roundhouse kicked Seireitou into a building nearby. Laughing, Ryuunaku focused another Doru pointed at Seireitou. "Game over, Shinigami!" he roared, shooting the powerful Doru blast at Seireitou. An explosion rocked the skies, clouds were pushed away by the sheer force of the attack. With a grin, Ryuunaku chuckled, "As if a Shinigami could match a Shinkumyo." However, his laugh was short-lived. Out of the smoke, stood Seireitou with his Hollow Mask donned. His eyes were an evil yellow, faintly glowing red. "Was that... all you had?" he asked, mocking Ryuunaku's earlier remark. Ryuunaku scoffed, "As if." he stated, disappearing, as did Seireitou. Clashes filled the skies above, as neither side showed any sign of hesitation. "Eat this!" yelled Ryuunaku, sending off 2 Doru's from both hands at once. Seireitou roared with a Hollow-like tone, "Shikon Hisakiten!" as the attacks collided with eachother. Seireitou smirked, "Idiot! I can remain Hollowfied for up to days! You can't win!" he declared, as Ryuunaku smirked, appearing before Seireitou, kneeing him in the gut as Seireitou was sent into the streets below with a loud thud. Smoke soon cleared, as Seireitou got up slowly. "I'll kill you right no-" he began, as his mask shattered altogether. "What...?" he thought, shocked, staring at his mask's shattered pieces. Ryuunaku grinned, "Looks like all your flame's been put out, Shinigami!" he yelled, charging from the skies towards Seireitou. However, something froze Ryuunaku dead in his tracks. Quickly, regaining movement, "What the..." was the expression on both of their faces. Shiori flashed onto the battlefield. "I won't let you hurt him." she declared, her blade pointing at Ryuunaku. "Hahahahaha!!!! As if some bitch can fight on equal terms with m-" he started, as a voice came after, "She is special. Or did you forget?" a voice stated, startling Ryuunaku. Suddenly, another being appeared with a scratch-like sound. "Did you, Ryuunaku?" this man asked. Ryuunaku grinded his teeth, "Hakudoshi..." he answered. This man known as Hakudoshi took a look over to Seireitou and Shiori, "You lost to these two?" he asked, as Hakudoshi's reiatsu began to cause sweat on both Seireitou and Shiori. Ryuunaku spat out blood, "As if!" he retorted. Hakudoshi turned around, facing Ryuunaku. "Did you forget your orders? Ryuunaku? Or do you just enjoy defying Lord Kariudo?" he calmly declared, as a Garganta-like portal opened. Hakudoshi slowly walked in, "You Shinigami win this time. However, we will return. Be sure of that." stated Hakudoshi, as he entered the portal. Ryuunaku entered, turning around, facing the two. He grinned, "The next time, you hear the name Ryuunaku. Your heads will be at my feet!" he challenged, as the portal closed instantly. Another Shinkumyo enters the Battle. And who is this Lord Kariudo?! What is so special about Shiori that interests the Shinkumyo?!